


The Duchess

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [33]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Emma's Birthday, F/M, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: It's Emma's birthday, but her suspicions of Cora grow, as the latter continues to impersonate Neal.  Meanwhile, Aqua plans her escape from the Castle that Never Was, and she enlists the aide of Roxas, Mulan, Riku, and the Organization Thirteen Rebel Alliance.  In the Enchanted Forest that was, a teenage Regina, tired of the controlling grip of her mother, heads out on her horse.  When she's thrown while cantering, she meets a fellow horse-enthusiast — a boy named Daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND TOWN — DAY                                           

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          It is storming.  A cart pulls up to a tavern, and a BLACK        

          OFFICER steps out.  She enters the tavern.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ISLAND TAVERN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          The BARFLIES are in disarray.  Half of them are female.  In      

          the corner, a WOUNDED MAN is sitting on the floor, being         

          helped by the BARTENDER.  When the woman enters, she notices     

          that a painting has been torn by some kind of sharp object.      

                                                                           

          She touches the tear on the painting.                            

                                                                           

                              OFFICER                                      

                    Pirates, you say?                                      

                                                                           

                              WOUNDED MAN                                  

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Yes.  Pirates.                                         

                                                                           

          She looks in his direction then walks up to him.                 

                                                                           

                              OFFICER                                      

                    And who, pray tell, were these                         

                    pirates?                                               

                                                                           

                              WOUNDED MAN                                  

                    The most vicious of them all.                          

                                                                           

          She snickers then bends down to his level.                       

                                                                           

                              OFFICER                                      

                    All the worst pirates are long                         

                    dead.  Even the most feared captain                    

                    of recent history was slain two                        

                    years ago today.                                       

                                                                           

                              WOUNDED MAN                                  

                    That’s what she said: two years to                     

                    the day.                                               

                                                                           

                              OFFICER                                      

                    Who?  Who said it?                                     

                                                                           

          He does not answer, so she lightly slaps him.  No response,      

          so she turns to the bartender.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OFFICER (cont’d)                             

                    Who killed this man?                                   

                                                                           

                              BARTENDER                                    

                    Who else?  The spawn of Captain                        

                    Hook.                                                  

                                                                           

          He holds up his right hand, making a hook with his index         

          finger.                                                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          "Only You" is playing on the radio.  SNOW and DAVID carry a      

          cake to a table, where EMMA is seated.  She is surrounded by     

          HENRY and CORA, who is disguised as NEAL.  At various tables     

          are:                                                             

                                                                           

          ROBIN, ROLAND, REGINA, BABY SNOWFLAKE, and BABY                  

          PISTACHIO.  MR. GOLD and BELLE.  MULAN, AURORA, BRIAR, and       

          MALEFICENT.  RIKU, LAWRENCE, LILY, and RAPUNZEL.  AQUA,          

          ROXAS, and KAIRI.  RUBY, GRANNY, MARCO, and AUGUST.              

                                                                           

          ARCHIE, CAMPBELL, MOTHER SUPERIOR, and the APPRENTICE.  The      

          SIX REMAINING DWARVES and NOVA (across two tables, with Nova     

          next to GRUMPY).  Did I miss anyone?  Close-ish to Emma,         

          that is.  Trying to think of Nevengers, here.                    

                                                                           

          Anyhoo, Snow hands Emma a cake trowel, but Lily quickly gets     

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Candles!                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Really?  I mean, the wax gets on                       

                    the cake, and that just makes that                     

                    part inedible.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Fine.  Suit yourself.                                  

                                                                           

          Emma cuts out a corner for herself, because the corners are      

          the best.  She takes a bite and relishes it.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mmm...this is DELICIOUS!                               

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (smirks)                                          

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          Pleasantly surprised, Emma looks at Granny, who’s turn it        

          now is to relish.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Okay, let’s get some presents over                     

                    with.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands Emma a box.                                             

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    This is from both of us.                               

                                                                           

          She takes it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Both?  Skimpy...                                       

                                                                           

          She proceeds to unwrap the gift.  It’s an iPhone 8!              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Wow, I LOVE it!                                        

                                                                           

          Next up is Cora.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    I don’t exactly have anything,                         

                    since I came back on such short                        

                    notice, so...I guess...I’M your                        

                    gift!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Great.  He stole mine.                                 

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Just kidding!  I got you something                     

                    WEEKS ago.  Here!                                      

                                                                           

          He hands her a bag, and she pulls out a new red jacket.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Thanks, Henry!                                         

                                                                           

          She hugs him.  Finally, Regina walks up to her and hands her     

          a bag.                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I...WASN’T to get you something,                       

                    but Roland insisted.                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, you didn’t have to do that.                        

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Yes, she did!                                          

                                                                           

          Emma takes the bag from her.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Give me that.                                          

                                                                           

          She pulls out a nice, small clock.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh.  Thanks.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    You’re welcome.                                        

                                                                           

          Rolling her eyes, she returns to her seat.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE TOWER — DAY — FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          A curtains are drawn, only letting a sliver of light.  YOUNG     

          CORA is spinning a large pile of straw into one of gold.  A      

          TEEN REGINA enters.                                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Mother?                                                

                                                                           

          Cora stops spinning and glares at her.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Regina.  I am busy working on this                     

                    statue.  What could possibly be so                     

                    important, that you feel the need                      

                    to interrupt me?                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I was just hoping you could teach m                    

                    some magic...                                          

                                                                           

          Cora flicks some straw aside and twirls her hand, causing a      

          red cloud to take them away.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE GARDEN — DAY                        

                                                                           

          Some GARDENERS, half of whom are female, are planting white      

          roses.  In a red cloud, Cora and Regina poof into place.         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    You see this garden?  The gardeners                    

                    have been hard at work making this                     

                    place look nice for the upcoming                       

                    ball in dedication of my                               

                    statue.  Unfortunately —                               

                                                                           

          She grabs a rose.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA (cont’d)                          

                    — they got the wrong color of                          

                    roses.                                                 

                         (sighs)                                           

                    I specifically...asked...for red.                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    So, you want me to change all the                      

                    roses to red?                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Okay.  How do I do that?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Well, to paint flowers using magic,                    

                    you must extract the color from                        

                    somewhere.                                             

                                                                           

          She turns to a nearby gardener and flicks her wrist.  A red      

          mist emanates from his body into the flower, and he              

          collapses onto the ground, colorless and                         

          shriveled.  Blood.  Regina is horrified upon seeing this.        

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    This — This is dark magic!                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Of COURSE it is!  You think I would                    

                    be so careless to use...LIGHT                          

                    magic!?  Light magic is based on                       

                    love.  And love is weakness.                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Not weak!  Weakness.  As in the two                    

                    words are...synonymous.                                

                                                                           

          She caresses the now-crimson rose.                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I think I’ve changed my mind...                        

                                                                           

          Cora lets go of the rose and turns her head in her               

          daughter’s direction, but not quite entirely looking at her.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yeah, I’m just gonna —                                 

                                                                           

          Cora waves her arm, and a pair of vines sprout of the ground     

          toward Regina.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    No, don’t —                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Paint the roses red!                                   

                                                                           

          Regina runs away from the vines, as they chase her out of        

          the garden.  Cora gives up, retracts the vines, and poofs        

          away.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Aqua and Mulan come outside.                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Okay.  You ready?                                      

                                                                           

          Riku pokes his head out.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ready?  Ready for what?                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Umm...Get Roxas.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Roxas and Aqua are sitting on a bench.  Mulan and Riku are       

          standing behind them.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You WHAT!?                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I — I did it to protect you.                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

          She does not answer.  Rather:                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Now I need your help.  You’ve                          

                    escaped, before.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Yeah, but I HARDLY remember it!                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Which is why I’m going to talk to                      

                    Ienzo about backup.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    The more the merrier, I guess.  But                    

                    I have to do something first.                          

                                                                           

          She smirks at Mulan, who nods, understanding what she means      

          by this.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER LADIES’ ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Aqua walks up to a sink and summons her keyblade.  She holds     

          her hair together and cuts it uses her weapon to slice it,       

          the hair falling into the sink.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE STABLE — DAY — FLASHBACK            

                                                                           

          PRINCE HENRY is brushing ROCINANTE, Regina’s horse.  Regina      

          enters and slams the door behind her.                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Daddy!                                                 

                                                                           

          He sets the brush down and faces her.                            

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    What is it, Regina?                                    

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    It’s mother.  I —                                      

                         (sighs)                                           

                    I asked her to teach me magic.  And                    

                    she did.  Dark magic, that is.  I                      

                    — I just to get away.                                  

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Well, what do you need me to do?                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Cover for me?                                          

                                                                           

          She walks up to Rocinante.                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    I think I’m ready to canter                            

                    Rocinante.                                             

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Now, hold on.  I’m not so sure —                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I HAVE to do this!  Besides, it                        

                    will anger mother.                                     

                                                                           

          Henry thinks this over.                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Okay, but be careful.                                  

                                                                           

          She hugs him.                                                    

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Oh, thank you, daddy!                                  

                                                                           

          As she gets on her horse, Henry opens up the stable              

          doors.  She then takes off.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Riku enters.  IENZO, sitting at the desk, looks up from a        

          book and smiles at him, as he approaches.                        

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    So, how was the sheriff’s party?                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Great!  But I need your help with                      

                    something.                                             

                                                                           

          Ienzo puts a bookmark in his book and closes it.                 

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Aqua.  She needs the help of the                       

                    Rebel Alliance.                                        

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    With what?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS LOUNGE — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          A BLUE-HAIRED MAN with golden eyes and a an X-shaped scar        

          over his nose is laying on a sofa, when Aqua enters, hooded,     

          carrying Roxas.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Happy, Saïx?                                           

                                                                           

                              SAÏX                                         

                    I guess you weren’t so useless,                        

                    after all.                                             

                                                                           

          AXEL watches them from the side of the room, leaning against     

          the wall.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Yes, well, what can I say?                             

                                                                           

          Saïx laughs.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SAÏX                                         

                    I suppose it’s time for a meeting.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma, David, Lily, and Robin enter.                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    You know, you really don’t have to                     

                    work on your Birthday.                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    No, I’m — I’m fine.                                    

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Crime doesn’t rest for Birthdays!                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Yes, because Storybrooke, Maine is                     

                    such a wretched hive of scum and                       

                    villainy.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Says the daughter of Maleficent.                       

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    What I’m saying is: Spend it with                      

                    Neal and Henry.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You’re right.  THAT is what I will                     

                    do.  Spend time with Neal, that                        

                    is.  I’ll leave Henry with Regina.                     

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Snow DID mention that Emma’s                           

                    superpower has been going off                          

                    around Neal.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS OBSERVATION DECK — NIGHT              

                                                                           

          Aqua, Roxas, Axel, and Saïx are waiting.  XALDIN, LUXORD,        

          DEMYX, and XIGBAR enter.                                         

                                                                           

                              XIGBAR                                       

                    Lord Xemnas will be here, shortly.                     

                                                                           

          Aqua feigns a smile.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    So, why are we meeting here?                           

                                                                           

                              XALDIN                                       

                    Why not?                                               

                                                                           

          He points upward.  Roxas looks up at a heart-shaped moon.        

                                                                           

                              XALDIN                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Just look at that.                                     

                                                                           

          Roxas looks back down.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Careful.  Don’t set your                               

                    expectations so...high.                                

                                                                           

          The door opens.  Behind it is XEMNAS.  He opens his arms.        

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Roxas, my boy!                                         

                                                                           

          He enters, about to hug Roxas.  But Aqua summons her             

          keyblade.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Not so fast.                                           

                                                                           

          She removes her hood to show him her haircut — her iconic        

          pixie cut.  He laughs.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    What’s so funny?                                       

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Your sad attempt at a mutiny.                          

                                                                           

          He shoots lightning at her, which she catches on her             

          keyblade.  She then flings it back at him, knocking him          

          back.                                                            

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS (cont’d)                              

                         (to his subordinates)                             

                    Well, don’t just stand there!                          

                                                                           

          Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Saïx, and Xigbar all summon         

          their respective weapons.  Xaldin uses an arsenal of lances,     

          Saïx uses a spiked claymore, and Xigbar has a gun.  In           

          response, Roxas summons his keyblade.                            

                                                                           

          Then, four portals open up.  RELENA, LAURIAM, AELEUS, EVEN,      

          and Ienzo step out.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DEMYX                                        

                    Oh...dear.                                             

                                                                           

          Relena smirks.                                                   

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    What is this?                                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    The Organization Thirteen Rebel                        

                    Alliance.                                              

                                                                           

                              LAURIAM                                      

                    O.  T.  R.  A.                                         

                                                                           

                              AELEUS                                       

                    Otra.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Which is "Other" in Spanish!                           

                                                                           

                              RELENA                                       

                    I GUESS...                                             

                                                                           

          She proceeds to start zooming around the room.  Aeleus           

          strikes the ground, shifting the gravity.  Lauriam swings        

          his scythe, sending vines at his enemies.  Ienzo casts           

          spells.  Even skates on ice like Frozone.                        

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Demyx summons a bunch of water clones.  Luxord        

          flings his cards.  Xaldin blows gusts of wind.  Saïx swings      

          his sword.  Xigbar fires at them.  And Xemnas flees the          

          scene.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    LET’S GO!                                              

                                                                           

          She flings her coat aside, smacking Saïx in the face.            

                                                                           

                              SAÏX                                         

                    Argh!                                                  

                                                                           

          She and Roxas exit.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HALLWAY — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Aqua looks around, Roxas beside her.                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Xemnas!                                                

                                                                           

          All the lights shut off.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    Stay close.                                            

                                                                           

          Axel comes out into the hallway, the flames from his             

          chakrams being the only source of light.                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    I’m supposed to take care of you.                      

                                                                           

          Roxas then summons a second keyblade — the Oblivion.             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    TWO!?                                                  

                                                                           

          Across the hall, two red lightsabers ignite.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    There you are.                                         

                                                                           

          She runs toward him, as Axel swings his chakrams at Roxas,       

          an attack which he blocks.                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Very good.  Your m — teacher has                       

                    taught you well.                                       

                                                                           

          Roxas seems a bit confused by this comment.  Nonetheless he      

          does a spin attack.  Meanwhile, Aqua reaches Xemnas.  She        

          swings her keyblade at him, blocking his lightsabers pretty      

          well.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Emma and Cora are walking.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Okay, so what’s your deal?                             

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    Excuse me?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    My superpower has been going                           

                    off.  Who are you?  Really?                            

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    I’m...Neal.  Baelfire.  Son of                         

                    Rumpelstiltskin?                                       

                                                                           

          She points to Gold’s Shop.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Why don’t we go pay a visit to your                    

                    father?                                                

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Why not?                                               

                                                                           

          They walk toward Gold’s Shop.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Gold is looking at some kind of jewel through a magnifying       

          glass.  The bell on the door rings, and he looks up.  Seeing     

          Emma and Cora enter, he smiles.                                  

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Bae!                                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    Hey, dad.                                              

                                                                           

          She starts looking around the shop.                              

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL (cont’d)                        

                    Some interesting stuff you’ve got                      

                    here!                                                  

                                                                           

          Gold sets his magnifier and the jewel on his desk and steps      

          out from behind it.                                              

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    It took you...coming back to life                      

                    to finally take an interest in                         

                    my...collection?                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    I guess so.                                            

                                                                           

          Gold then heads over to Emma.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Why do I sense a feeling of                            

                    distress, Miss Swan?                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    That’s what I’m trying to figure                       

                    out.  There’s something...not                          

                    right.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Gold.  Nobody knows your son better                    

                    than the two of us.  And I’m                           

                    telling you: There is something off                    

                    about that man.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                         (to Cora)                                         

                    Find anything to your liking, Bae?                     

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It’s hard to narrow it down to just                    

                    one thing!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM FIELDS — DAY — FLASHBACK                   

                                                                           

          Regina canters Rocinante through the fields but soon loses       

          control and falls off, as Rocinante takes off into the           

          woods.  A TEENAGE BOY with long, dark hair sees this and         

          heads over to her on his own horse and disembarks.               

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

          She sits up and touches her lip.                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

          She pulls her finger away and sees blood.                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    Damn.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Can you get up?                                        

                                                                           

          She stands and starts walking around.                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yeah, I think it’s just my lip.                        

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Well, that’s good.                                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yeah, I — I guess I wasn’t ready                       

                    to canter.                                             

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    You’ll get there.                                      

                                                                           

          He extends his arm out.                                          

                                                                           

                              BOY (cont’d)                                 

                    I’m Daniel.                                            

                                                                           

          She shakes it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Regina.                                                

                                                                           

          Suddenly he realizes she’s wearing pretty fancy duds.            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    As in...PRINCESS Regina!?                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (dismissively)                                    

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          She touches her lip again.                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                         (in pain)                                         

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    You, uh, don’t seem to thrilled                        

                    about being a princess...                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Well, it’s my mother.                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                         (understandingly)                                 

                    Mm...the Duchess of Grimhilde.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yeah.  I kind of...just want to get                    

                    away from her.                                         

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Well, my house is just up the                          

                    hill.  We can take care of your cut                    

                    then go look for your horse.                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Do you have anything to eat?                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          They got on his horse and take off, heading up a hill.           

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S STABLE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Daniel and and Regina disembark, and he locks his horse          

          behind a gate.                                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Not bad.                                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          A TEENAGE GIRL enters carrying a bushel of Honeycrisp            

          apples.  Regina’s smile starts to fade.                          

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Daniel, you’re back!                                   

                         (noticing Regina)                                 

                    Oh, who’s this?                                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    This is...Princess Regina.                             

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Regina, this my sister Ruth.                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (once again smiling)                              

                    Oh, of course!  Your SISTER!                           

                                                                           

          She shakes Ruth’s hand.                                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    It’s nice to meet you!                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    And it’s not every day you meet a                      

                    princess!                                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    You’d be surprised...                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Right!  How silly of me!                               

                                                                           

          Daniel grabs an apple from the bushel and offers it to           

          Regina.                                                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Apple?                                                 

                                                                           

          She grabs it.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          She takes a bite.                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                         (chewing)                                         

                    Oh!  It’s DELICIOUS!                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Unlike, say, Red Delicious.                            

                                                                           

          Regina smiles at this statement.                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL (cont’d)                         

                    It’s called the Honeycrisp.  It is                     

                    said to have been made by light                        

                    magic to be the most delicious and                     

                    hardiest of all apples.  It can                        

                    even withstand the harshest of                         

                    winters.                                               

                                                                           

          Regina touches her cut.                                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Got thrown from my horse.                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    He ran off.  Think you can help us                     

                    find him?                                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Of course.  But first, let’s, uh,                      

                    fix you up.                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S HOUSE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Daniel and Ruth are seated near Regina at the table.  Ruth       

          is sewing her cut up, while Daniel holds a damp cloth.           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Ow, OW!                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Well, stay still!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          Ruth moves her needle away, so Daniel can dab the cut.           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    No problem.                                            

                                                                           

          Ruth clears her throat.                                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL (cont’d)                         

                    Right!                                                 

                                                                           

          He moves cloth out of her way.                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL (cont’d)                         

                    Right, yeah, um...                                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                         (sighs, to Regina)                                

                    Almost done.                                           

                                                                           

          She resumes stitching her up.  Once she ties the thread, she     

          cuts it.                                                         

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH (cont’d)                           

                    There.  All fixed up.                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Now, there will probably be some                       

                    scarring, but that’s it.  Ready to                     

                    go look for your horse?                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION KITCHEN — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Regina pours herself some Honeycrisp cider from the fridge       

          then sits down across from Roland and Henry.  Roland looks       

          rather bored.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    How much longer until Odyssey                          

                    comes out?                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Five days.                                             

                                                                           

          Roland rests his head on the table.                              

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You can handle it.                                     

                                                                           

          She takes a drink.                                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Sure you don’t want any?                               

                                                                           

          Roland nods, his head still on the table.  Regina tilts her      

          head to see which way his head is moving.  Kairi enters the      

          room.                                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Where did Riku and Roxas go,                           

                    exactly?                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think Riku had a date.  I saw him                    

                    going to the library.                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Is Thor out, yet?                                      

                                                                           

          Roland lifts his head, gasping with delight.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’d have to call your father about                     

                    that one.                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    And Roxas?                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think he’s training.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Without us?  What could he possibly                    

                    be doing without us?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS HALLWAY — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          While Aqua and Xemnas continue their fight, Roxas ducks          

          under an attack by Axel.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hyah!                                                  

                                                                           

          He knocks Axel over.  The flames go out.                         

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Go.  You knocked me out.                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No, I didn’t.                                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (whispering)                                      

                    YES, YOU DID!                                          

                                                                           

          It takes him a while but, eventually:                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          He charges toward Xemnas but is quickly flipped up, as if by     

          the Force.  Then Xemnas finds himself knocked over by some       

          kind of lightning — Relena.  Aeleus raises the floor,            

          allowing Roxas to land more comfortably.                         

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Wait a minute, where are the other                     

                    three?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I think you mean FIVE.                                 

                                                                           

          He and Mulan, both in their armors, step out of the shadows      

          behind Xemnas.  Ienzo, Even, and Lauriam then step up, next      

          to Aeleus and Roxas, and they all catch up to the others.        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Sorry we’re late.  We ran into some                    

                    of their soldiers.                                     

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    I hope they weren’t too much                           

                    trouble.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Nah.                                                   

                                                                           

          He twirls his sword, like Link.                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    They were...nobody.                                    

                                                                           

          YEAH!                                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (to Xemnas)                                       

                    You look like him, sure, but you                       

                    are NOT the man I fought alongside                     

                    many years ago.                                        

                                                                           

          Xemnas laughs then swings one of his lightsabers at her.  it     

          slices her sword in half.                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Oh, that’s right.  Your sword’s not                    

                    magic.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands her the Oblivion.                                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          It’s Xemnas versus, well, everyone.  And he holds up pretty      

          well.  Ultimately, he is frozen by Even.                         

                                                                           

                              EVEN                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Okay, let’s go.                                        

                                                                           

          They run off.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM WOODS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                  

                                                                           

          Daniel, Regina, and Ruth walk through the woods, looking for     

          Rocinante.                                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Rocinante!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Rocinante!                                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Rocinante!                                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She grabs one of Ruth’s apples and tosses it.  Rocinante the     

          walks up to it and bites into it.  Regina and Daniel             

          exchange smiles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    Well, um, thanks for helping me                        

                    today!                                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    See you around?                                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Perhaps!                                               

                                                                           

          She gets on Rocinante and trots off.  Ruth then turns to         

          Daniel and smiles.                                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          They start to head out of the woods.                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Nothing...                                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                         (laughing)                                        

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    You LIKE her...                                        

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    What!  I — She’s a princess.  A                        

                    BIT out of my league.                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    So?                                                    

                                                                           

          She walks off.  He runs after her.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Hey, wait up!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          A door opens and Regina pokes her head through it.  She          

          enters then slowly closes it.  Suddenly, she cannot move.  A     

          dark aura flows around her.  She looks down and sees Cora        

          through a sheet on something between the staircases.             

                                                                           

          Cora then climbs the stairs and walks up to Regina.              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Where have you been?                                   

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    On Rocinante.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

          She looks at Regina’s stitches.                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA (cont’d)                          

                    What happened to your lip!?                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I fell.                                                

                                                                           

          Cora grabs Regina’s chin.                                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Regina...you KNOW we have a ball                       

                    coming up.  To dedicate a statue I                     

                    worked HARD on.                                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    You spun straw into gold and shaped                    

                    it with magic.                                         

                                                                           

          Cora smirks.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    HOW WELL do you think it will go                       

                    over if you were to show up like                       

                    THAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    I guess I won’t be able to show.                       

                                                                           

          Cora lets go.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Oh.  YOU’LL SHOW!  I can glamour it                    

                    away, while your cut heals.  But,                      

                    for now, you will stay here and                        

                    think about what you’ve done.                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Until breakfast.                                       

                                                                           

          She storms off.  Regina starts tearing up.  Henry emerges        

          out of the shadows.                                              

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Regina.                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Daddy!                                                 

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He pours a bottle on her, which frees her.                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY (cont’d)                        

                    Get to bed.                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Thanks, daddy!                                         

                                                                           

          She starts to head off.                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Oh, and Regina!                                        

                                                                           

          She stops and turns around.                                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    How was your day?                                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Wonderful!  I got thrown, but I met                    

                    the most amazing boy — and his                         

                    sister.  And they fixed me up and                      

                    fed me the single most delicious                       

                    apple I have EVER had in my entire                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    LIFE!  Then we looked for                              

                    Rocinante!                                             

                                                                           

          He smiles at her, as she exits.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Lights shine on the castle, as carriages line up at the          

          gates.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REGINA’S ROOM — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Cora looks out the window at the crowd.  She then walks up       

          to Regina, who is being dressed by a LADY IN WAITING.            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Must I go this ball, mother?                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Don’t be ridiculous,                                   

                    Regina.  People will notice, if                        

                    you’re not down there.                                 

                                                                           

          Regina grabs her stomach.                                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    And I can hardly breathe in this                       

                    thing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    It isn’t about breathing.  It’s                        

                    about attracting potential suitors.                    

                                                                           

          Regina smiles, sarcastically.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S STABLE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Daniel gazes out a window, at the castle.  Ruth walks up         

          behind him.                                                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Why don’t you go?                                      

                                                                           

          He turns to face her.                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    I don’t see how I can.                                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                         (smirking)                                        

                    I...have an idea...                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          The room is packed, with equal amounts of men and women.  An     

          ORCHESTRA is playing music.  An ANNOUNCER stands at a            

          podium, in front of the covered statue.                          

                                                                           

                              ANNOUNCER                                    

                    Ladies and gentlemen.  Her Royal                       

                    Highness, the Duchess of Grimhilde.                    

                                                                           

          Cora steps up to the statue, to applause.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Thank you.  Thank you.                                 

                                                                           

          The applause calms.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA (cont’d)                          

                    It is my esteemed pleasure to                          

                    unveil a statue I have been putting                    

                    such hard work into.  As an added                      

                    bonus, it will replace the                             

                    commoners’ entrance.                                   

                                                                           

          The crowd laughs, as she walks up to the curtain and yanks       

          it off — it’s the very same statue of the Sea Goddess            

          Ursula from OUaT-306.  Regina scowls at this statue.  She        

          just doesn’t like it.  The announce returns to the podium.       

                                                                           

                              ANNOUNCER                                    

                    And now, a SPECIAL announcement                        

                    from Their Royal Highnesses, Prince                    

                    Christopher and his wife Princess                      

                    Jodi.                                                  

                                                                           

          Confused, Cora steps away from the statue, as CHRISTOPHER        

          and JODI take her place.                                         

                                                                           

                              CHRISTOPHER                                  

                    Thank you.  This ball was about                        

                    more than just a simple statue —                       

                    thank you, Aunt Cora.                                  

                                                                           

          She struggles to smile.                                          

                                                                           

                              JODI                                         

                    You see, we have some GREAT news                       

                    for you!  I...am with child!                           

                                                                           

          The crowd applauds, as Cora, disgruntled, sidles over to         

          Henry.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Great.  Now we’re back down to                         

                    five...                                                

                                                                           

          Henry glares at her for this remark.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S HOUSE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Ruth brushes his hair with a horse brush and ties it into a      

          ponytail with a gold-colored ribbon.                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    There.  Now let me get you                             

                    something to wear.                                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She walks up to the curtains and grabs one.                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Whatever I can find.                                   

                                                                           

          She rips it off the window, picks up a blanket, and grabs a      

          fringed pillow.                                                  

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH (cont’d)                           

                    Yes...this’ll do.                                      

                         (to Daniel)                                       

                    Just give me a few minutes!                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    A few minutes!?  What are you, a                       

                    miracle worker!?                                       

                                                                           

          Smiling, she takes her materials into another room and           

          closes the door.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          A beanhole opens up, and the Jolly Roger — rechristened the      

          Villain’s Vale — pops out of the sea.  It has been               

          redesigned, as well, now bearing a playing card motif.  The      

          FISHERMAN is alerted to its presence.                            

                                                                           

          MILINAH steps off the deck, wearing a large bag around her       

          belt, as well as a box next to what appears to be an extra       

          sword.  Or a pata, perhaps?  Anyway, she waves her hand, and     

          the ship cloaks itself.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FISHERMAN                                    

                    Oh no.  Not again!  You know                           

                    what?  Just go ahead!  Turn me into                    

                    a fish!                                                

                                                                           

          He braces himself.                                               

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (grinning)                                        

                    Oh, is that what she did?                              

                                                                           

          She removes her hook and puts it in the box.  She then puts      

          on the pata (as a prosthetic, like Edward Elric), unsheaths      

          it, and impales the poor guy.                                    

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    You’ll find I’m a bit less — Oh,                       

                    what’s the word?                                       

                         (smirks)                                          

                    Oh, yes!  MERCIFUL!                                    

                                                                           

          As she kicks him into the water:                                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Yo ho ho, bitches!                                     

                                                                           

          As she heads for land she sheathes her pata and puts back on     

          her hook.  She then picks up her phone and dials it.             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Hey, Darling!                                          

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    So, I’m in town for the night...                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          In her Neal guise, Cora walks up to the door to Gold’s           

          Shop.  She takes out her keyblade and points it at the           

          door.  In a flash of light, it opens.  She enters.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Cora takes out a large bag and begins looking around the         

          store, stuffing various items into it.  She uses her             

          keyblade to unlock the vault behind Gold’s desk.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Mr. Gold and Belle are getting into bed, when an alert comes     

          up on his phone.  He looks at it.                                

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    The shop.                                              

                                                                           

          He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Lily are sorting files, when the phone rings.  Emma     

          answers it.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Storybrooke Sheriff’s office.                          

                         (pause)                                           

                    Wait, what!?                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Gold’s Shop.  This could be                            

                    serious.  Call your mom for                            

                    backup.  I’ll call my parents and                      

                    Regina.                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK            

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to Regina, who is scarfing down food.              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Regina —                                               

                                                                           

          She yanks Regina’s food away from her, much to the latter’s      

          dismay.                                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA (cont’d)                          

                    — go and mingle with these lovely                      

                    men.                                                   

                                                                           

          Regina rolls her eyes and walks away.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S HOUSE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Ruth re-enters, carrying a nice suit, made from the              

          materials she gathered.  She walks up to Daniel.                 

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    How did you —                                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    If I told you, I’d have to kill                        

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

          He takes it from her.                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S STABLE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Now wearing the suit, Daniel walks up to his horse and gets      

          on.  Ruth opens the stable doors, and he rides out.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM FIELDS — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Daniel rides across the field.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Daniel slows down his horse at the gate.  A GUARD stops him.     

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                    Invitation?                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    "Invitation1?"  Do you now who I                       

                    am!?                                                   

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                    No, because I haven’t seen your                        

                    invitation.                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    I am Lord Elliot of the High                           

                    Tower!  You WILL allow me in, or                       

                    you will hear from it!  Imagine, if                    

                    your kingdom were to lose my                           

                    support...                                             

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                    I — My mistake, sir.  We’ll take                       

                    your horse to our stables.                             

                                                                           

          Daniel disembarks.                                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    That is all I ask!                                     

                                                                           

          He walks into the castle.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          The orchestra is playing "Some Day My Prince Will Come,"         

          when Daniel enters.  He looks around, until he spots Regina      

          talking to some STIFF.  He walks toward her.                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                         (bored)                                           

                    That’s wonderful, yes.                                 

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Excuse me?                                             

                                                                           

          The stiff looks at him.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL (cont’d)                         

                    Mind if I cut in?                                      

                                                                           

                              STIFF                                        

                    Of course not.                                         

                                                                           

          He walks away, as Daniel takes Regina’s hand.                    

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    So, who’s the stiff?                                   

                                                                           

          They begin dancing.                                              

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    If I even CARED to know, I’d tell                      

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    How’d you get in?                                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    A little trickery.                                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    And the clothes?  Don’t tell me                        

                    THOSE are trickery, too.                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    My sister’s a miracle-worker.                          

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Well, send her my regards.  You                        

                    look...phenomenal.                                     

                                                                           

          Cora, still at the table walks up to Henry, who is standing      

          near a bowl of Honeycrisps.                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Henry.  Who is that?                                   

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    If I understand correctly, that                        

                    would be Lord Elliot of the High                       

                    Tower.                                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Lord who of the what?                                  

                                                                           

          The guard walks up to her.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                    Lord Elliot of the High Tower,                         

                    Ma’am.  He threatened to pull his                      

                    support —                                              

                                                                           

          He can’t breathe.  Cora is Force-Choking him.  Henry’s face      

          is filled with concern for this poor man.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    And you believed him!?                                 

                                                                           

          She lets go, and he falls to the ground, gasping for air.        

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                         (out of breath)                                   

                    My mistake.                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Yes.  It is.  Have him thrown out.                     

                                                                           

          The guard gets up.                                               

                                                                           

                              GUARD                                        

                    Of course, Your Highness.                              

                                                                           

          He runs off and Cora grabs an apple.                             

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Cora, you must be easier —                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    SILENCE, Henry!                                        

                                                                           

          She crushes the apple in hand, as if it were a heart.  Its       

          pulp and juice run down her glove.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          ZELENA is sitting in the corner of her cell, humming "Wicked     

          Always Wins."                                                    

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (singing)                                         

                    Evil may be powerful —                                 

                                                                           

          Hearing two clangs of something metal on one of her cell         

          door’s bars, she looks up.                                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    — but wicked always —                                  

                                                                           

          Milinah’s hook, erm, hooks around the bar, and Zelena            

          scampers up to it, grinning.                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — WINS!                                                

                         (no longer singing)                               

                    Hello, Milinah!                                        

                                                                           

          Milinah returns this greeting with a little smile.               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    What brings you to my —                                

                         (sighs)                                           

                    — ever so humble abode?                                

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I come bearing gifts!                                  

                                                                           

          She uses her hook to open up the bag around her belt and         

          pulls out a box with her hand.  A box, by the way, that          

          alarms Zelena.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    The Crimson Heart!                                     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Get that...THING away from                             

                    me!  Give it to Emma Swan; it’s HER                    

                    Birthday!                                              

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Hmm...That may so, but consider                        

                    this an early Christmas gift!                          

                    Or...whatever you have in Oz.  For                     

                    it may take a couple                                   

                    months.  Especially if you want to                     

                    break that little cuff you’re                          

                    wearing.                                               

                                                                           

          Zelena looks at her magic-inhibiting cuff.                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    It works in REVERSE, silly!                            

                                                                           

          Zelena looks back up at Milinah.                                 

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Does it, now?                                          

                                                                           

          Milinah slides the box into Zelena’s cell.                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I’ll let you figure it out.                            

                                                                           

          As Milinah walks away, Zelena picks up the box and smirks.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Cora looks at a ruby sphere that’s in Gold’s vault.              

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    Oh, well I like that.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Emma, Lily, Maleficent, Riku, Ienzo, Robin, Regina, Henry,       

          Snow, David, Gold, and Belle walk up to the store.  Then         

          Kairi shows up, much to Emma’s surprise.                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What?  Henry called me.                                

                                                                           

          Emma nods, in response.                                          

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Let’s put a stop to this.                              

                                                                           

          Emma, Lily, and David ready their guns.  Regina and Ienzo        

          point their hands out to use magic.  Henry and Kairi ready       

          their keyblades.  Maleficent, her staff.  Robin and Snow,        

          their bows.  Riku and Belle, their swords.  Gold, his cane.      

                                                                           

          They all enter.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Cora looks up.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CORA AS NEAL                                 

                    Oops.                                                  

                                                                           

          She turns around to face them.                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Bae?  But...why?                                       

                                                                           

          Cora chuckles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Hold on.  I’d recognize that smug                      

                    chuckle anywhere...MOTHER.                             

                                                                           

          Cora swipes her hand up and, in a puff of red smoke,             

          transforms into HERSELF.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Hello, Regina.  Nothing gets past                      

                    you, I guess.                                          

                                                                           

          BANG!  Lily has shot her.                                        

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

          She digs the bullet out of her and flicks it aside.              

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    I’m the QUEEN of HEARTS!                               

                                                                           

          She then spots Ienzo.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Ienzo!  Fancy running into you,                        

                    here!                                                  

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Shove it.                                              

                                                                           

          She waves her hand, stunning everyone in a dark aura.            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’m afraid I must be getting on my                     

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

          Milinah enters.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Yes, she must.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Milinah Jones?                                         

                                                                           

          She attempts to use her own magic to break free of Cora’s        

          spell.                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Your plan worked perfectly.                            

                         (looking at Henry)                                

                    Love is weakness.                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    But weakness is a weapon.                              

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’m so proud of you.  You were                         

                    always my favorite.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    REGINA                           IENZO                 

          WHAT!?                           How many of us ARE there!?      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Ten.                                                   

                                                                           

          She and Milinah exit.                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Ienzo)                                        

                    Wait.  "Us!?"                                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                         (laughing sheepishly)                             

                    Hey, sis!                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    So then, the other day, we both                        

                    talking about the same person...                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hold on —                                              

                                                                           

          Fwoosh!  Emma has broken the spell.  On everyone, in             

          fact.  She exits.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Cora and Milinah are gone.  Henry exits the shop and walks       

          up to her.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s okay.                                             

                         (smiling)                                         

                    There’s always Christmas.                              

                                                                           

          She hugs him, crying.                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S HOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          As Daniel ties up his horse, Ruth enters.                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    You’re home early.                                     

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Yeah, I got caught before we could                     

                    finish so much as one dance.                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    I’m sorry to hear that.                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    But it was worth it.  Thank you.                       

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Any time.                                              

                                                                           

          She then notices something behind him, so she points, to         

          signal him to turn around.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MARITIME KINGDOM CASTLE HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Cora walks up to Henry.                                          

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Oh dear.  What is it, my...wife?                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Where is Regina?                                       

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                    Ah, yes.  Well, she told me she                        

                    wasn’t feeling well.  Something she                    

                    ate.  So, she’s in the bathroom.                       

                                                                           

          She rips out his heart.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    The truth, Henry.                                      

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY                                 

                         (weakly)                                          

                    That IS the truth!                                     

                                                                           

          She’s suspicious, but she replaces his heart.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PRINCE HENRY (cont’d)                        

                    You know, if you keep doing that,                      

                    it MAY cease to glow!  I could                         

                    die!  Without you even crushing it!                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG CORA                                   

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DANIEL’S STABLE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Regina, Daniel, and Ruth, as before.                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yes.  I had to lie to my father, in                    

                    case she questioned him.                               

                                                                           

                              TEEN RUTH                                    

                    Well, I’ll just leave you two be.                      

                                                                           

          Smiling, Ruth exits.                                             

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    You know, you can almost hear the                      

                    music from here.                                       

                                                                           

          Regina listens for it.                                           

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Yes, I suppose you can!                                

                                                                           

          They begin to dance, again.                                      

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA (cont’d)                         

                    You know...there MAY be some room                      

                    for you in the royal stables...                        

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                              TEEN REGINA                                  

                    Of course...you’ll have to cut your                    

                    hair...                                                

                                                                           

                              TEEN DANIEL                                  

                         (laughs)                                          

                    A small sacrifice.                                     

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

          As they dance, fireworks go off in the distance at the           

          castle, which can be seen through the window.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. VILLAIN’S VALE DECK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Milinah is bouncing the ruby sphere on her hook, flipping it     

          with each bounce.  Cora comes outside.                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I like what you’ve done with the                       

                    place.  FAR more my style than what                    

                    your father had.                                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I try.  Which reminds me, if you                       

                    know what’s good for you, you will                     

                    NOT get in the way of MY love life!                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    My goal for you is that you rule                       

                    the seas as a feared pirate.  I                        

                    don’t care who you sleep                               

                    with.  Besides, I’ve been burnt                        

                    before.  Twice.                                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

          She stops bouncing the sphere, it landing neatly in her          

          hook.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    You know, I bet these treasures                        

                    would fetch a pretty penny!                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, I’m after more than riches.                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    I’ve got the heart of a god at my                      

                    disposal.                                              

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    And I, that of a doctor.                               

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Now, let’s see what we can                             

                    find.  Before we come back, that                       

                    is.                                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
